1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally speaking, to an adaptation of frame structures between an inputting digital path and an outgoing digital path carrying frames having different configurations.
More especially, the invention deals with a method designed to convert an inputting multiframe having of M frames each including words having a predetermined number of digits and assigned respectively to C multiplexed digital channels, into an outgoing multiframe having C packets assigned respectively to the channels and each including M successive words of the respective channel, where M and C are integers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So as not to loose information during such conversion, two RAM type memories can be used in parallel. Each of the RAM memories has a capacity of MC word cells. One of the memories operates on write whereas the other memory operates on read alternating a period over two multiframe periods. Thus, in each of the memories, an inputting path multiframe is fully written during a first multiframe period, then an outgoing multiframe is fully read during a second multiframe period succeeding to the first period.